<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Lalaith by ElliottRookArchive (ElliottRook)</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23278474">Lalaith</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/ElliottRook/pseuds/ElliottRookArchive'>ElliottRookArchive (ElliottRook)</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>The Lord of the Rings - All Media Types</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M, Mistaken Identity</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2004-05-22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-03-23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 09:27:40</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>16,261</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23278474</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/ElliottRook/pseuds/ElliottRookArchive</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Lalaith is an elven girl working in the kitchens of Mirkwood Palace. She meets Legolas upon his return from a journey with Gimli, but does not realize he is the Prince. Sparks fly, but when her best friend suspects deception, will everything fall apart?</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Legolas Greenleaf/Original Female Character(s)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>27</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>There is a character named Lalaith in The Silmarillion, but this is not intended to be the same character.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p class="p1">The royal house in the forest of Mirkwood was a sprawling, yet unassuming, structure. Much like Rivendell, it allowed trees to grow indoors and wrapped itself around other trees, most of the windows being glassless and most rooms having a door that led outside.</p><p class="p1">The kitchen was nestled near the back, down steps and somewhat unnoticeable. The elven women that worked in there often commented how convenient and pleasant it was. It was a cheery place to be, and it was an honorable thing for an elven maiden to serve for a time in the house of the Mirkwood King.</p><p class="p1">The women were always bustling about in there, but on one particular day it was busier than usual.</p><p class="p1">"What is all the fuss about?" asked one of the older cooks.</p><p class="p1">"It's our dear prince," said another. "He's due home today after his latest travels. My cousin said he's bringing along a Dwarf. Can you imagine?" The cousin in question was a courtier.</p><p class="p1">"The world has changed indeed if a Dwarf is entering Mirkwood of his own free will," said a dark-haired maiden, younger than the others. "Don't you agree, Lalaith?"</p><p class="p1">A girl with strawberry-blond hair looked up from the vegetables she was chopping. "Beyond a doubt, Elen." Her eyes quickly returned to the task at hand.</p><p class="p1">Elen moved to her friend's side and picked up her own vegetable to chop. "Have you ever seen the prince?" she asked.</p><p class="p1">"No, I haven't been here long enough for that," Lalaith said. "He had just left on his latest journey when I started serving here, remember? Have you seen him?"</p><p class="p1">Elen nodded, the dark waves of curls shaking, and sighed happily.</p><p class="p1">Lalaith was curious. "Well?"</p><p class="p1">"He looks very noble. Always polite. He seems...soft-hearted."</p><p class="p1">"You spoke with him?"</p><p class="p1">"A few times, but only briefly. But he had such soft eyes, Lalaith, you could only understand if you ever saw them. And it seems you shall have that chance this very night."</p><p class="p1">Lalaith laughed with her friend. She was the newest of the girls working in the kitchen, but she was smart and quick and performed her tasks well, so everyone else loved for her to be there. She was good friends with all the women, but Elen was her roommate and best friend, the one who had taught her how to do the kitchen work and the ways certain things were done, including how to behave when serving Thranduil himself.</p><p class="p1">"Listen to those two, chattering like that," said one of the older women.</p><p class="p1">"Harmless," said another. "We sounded like that when we first arrived here."</p><p class="p1">The first woman allowed herself to smile, just slightly, at that. "That may be true. I remember when the talk was all of Thranduil, not his son."</p><hr/><p class="p1">Thranduil's son was, at that moment, riding toward the royal house, making a spectacle of himself due to the Dwarf in front of him on the horse.</p><p class="p1">"So this is the fabled Mirkwood that my father Glóin traversed with the cousin of Master Baggins..." the Dwarf said, absorbing his surroundings.</p><p class="p1">"As well as with your cousin Balin, and Thorin Oakenshield, and Gandalf, among others."</p><p class="p1">The Dwarf nodded as the Elf halted his horse and dismounted. Then the Elf helped the Dwarf off the horse, and a servant took the horse and led it off to the stables. "Come, friend," said the Elf. "I want you to meet my father."</p><p class="p1">The pair went inside the house and to the throne room where Thranduil sat waiting, and who rose as they entered the room. "Legolas! My son." He walked forward and they embraced.</p><p class="p1">"Father. It is good to see you." Legolas chose a tone that was polite and yet distant.</p><p class="p1">"My son, I know that matters between us were...strained, when you left, but I hope we can let that be in the past and enjoy ourselves now."</p><p class="p1">Legolas nodded. "Father, I want you to meet my dearest friend. This is Gimli, son of Glóin. Gimli, my father, King Thranduil."</p><p class="p1">Gimli bowed out of courtesy taught to him by Legolas beside a campfire on their way to Mirkwood. Thranduil bowed back only slightly, but did not snub the Dwarf. "I have heard much about you, Master Gimli, and I am pleased to make your acquaintance."</p><p class="p1">Gimli rose. "It is an honor to enter these forests," he said, still going by Legolas' coaching.</p><p class="p1">"I hope that relations between our two peoples may at last be harmonious," Thranduil said.</p><p class="p1">Gimli nodded. "And I as well." He paused for only a second, and Legolas did not have time to stop Gimli's next sentence. "The last time I entered an Elven kingdom I was required to be blindfolded."</p><p class="p1">Legolas sighed inaudibly. "The Lady Galadriel has long since changed her opinions of Dwarves, thanks to Gimli," he said, covering Gimli's tracks.</p><p class="p1">Thranduil laughed in a very dignified manner. He had been expecting something like that. Legolas had indeed told him much about the Dwarf, and he had not left out Gimli's talent for saying the wrong thing at the wrong moment. "My son, I shall let the two of you retire to your chambers. Tonight there is to be celebration in Mirkwood, and I need you to be looking your finest."</p><p class="p1">"What is the occasion?" Legolas queried.</p><p class="p1">"Your return, of course. Gimli, we have provided garments for you, but they may have to be refitted, so I suggest you see about that as soon as possible."</p><p class="p1">Gimli bowed again. "Many thanks, I'm sure."</p><p class="p1">"Follow me, friend," Legolas said, leading Gimli towards a hallway off the throne room.</p><hr/><p class="p1">An hour later, after taking a bath and wrapping himself in a light garment until he felt like dressing for the celebration, Legolas found himself lying on his bed in his chamber. His face was turned toward the window, but his thoughts were turned on the recent events of his life.</p><p class="p1">After the One Ring was destroyed, he had dwelt for a time in Gondor, awaiting the marriage of his dear friend Aragorn to Arwen, daughter of Elrond. Once that had happened, he had traveled with Gimli and several others towards their homes, but they had parted ways before reaching the dwelling of either one. Upon arriving home, there had been celebration in the land of Mirkwood because of the One Ring and because of Legolas' safe return. Unfortunately, Thranduil had spoiled the joy of it for Legolas by dropping a few too many hints. "You've had your adventures, now you should think about settling down, producing an heir..." It had never been said directly, and probably never would be, but Legolas knew his father well enough to read between the lines.</p><p class="p1">It was ridiculous, Legolas thought, that anyone should worry about his producing an heir. Even though he had no brothers, the possible need for an heir among a people that never died was laughable.</p><p class="p1">When the friction between them got to be too frustrating to put up with, Legolas announced that he was going on more travels. He would go off for a month or two, return, and stay in Mirkwood as long as he could manage. So far he had visited Gimli and his kin, visited Aragorn and Arwen, visited the Ents, and visited his Hobbit friends when Samwise married his Hobbit lass. He had just returned from seeing Gimli again, and it was the first time he had tried the reverse tactic and brought company home with him. He hoped that having a friend around would keep his father from bringing it up again.</p><p class="p1">He certainly wasn't about to follow Thranduil's suggestion. Getting married would mean almost never traveling, and having to spend his time with a wife instead of riding or practicing new archery tricks.</p><p class="p1">Not that Legolas hated women. They were tolerable, and somewhat better once you got to know them, he reasoned. He liked Arwen well enough as a friend, and Aragorn seemed happy as a married man, so he wasn't ruling out the possibility for all eternity. He just planned on waiting for things to work themselves out rather than going out and hunting down a bride like one hunted an Orc.</p><p class="p1">After a while there was a knock on the chamber door. Legolas sat up and said, "Enter."</p><p class="p1">It was Gimli, looking refined in Elvish clothes tailored especially for him. "I thought your father meant I was being given clothes only for the celebration tonight. There are so many garments, I could go a month and never have to wash anything!"</p><p class="p1">Legolas smiled. By Gimli's definition, that probably meant that there were about six sets of clothes. "Don't trouble yourself about it, friend. There are servants to take care of that for you as long as you remain here."</p><p class="p1">Gimli shook his head. "Such luxuries," he said. "But that reminds me. One of the sewing-girls said to tell you that it is time to prepare for dinner."</p><p class="p1">"Of course. I must dress." Legolas got up and opened a drawer, searching for the clothes he would need. He found a twilight-blue tunic and leggings, and a black overtunic.</p><p class="p1">"What was your father speaking of earlier?" Gimli ventured.</p><p class="p1">"When?"</p><p class="p1">"When he said that you were having problems."</p><p class="p1">Legolas grimaced. "Strained was the word he used. Don't trouble yourself about it, friend. It is a matter of small importance." He was sure Gimli would not understand; with the scarcity of Dwarf women it was not unusual for a Dwarf to be a lifelong bachelor, and thus there was never any pressure.</p><p class="p1">Gimli shrugged it off and changed the subject. "What is this celebration going to be like?"</p><p class="p1">"Banquet would be a better word. You'll probably enjoy it, as the meal is sure to be made up of grand delicacies. There may be a speech by my father, and he may ask me to say a few words. Nothing of import, just how happy he is to see me home and how happy I am to be here...oh, and he will likely introduce you and put some politics into the evening. Just don't listen too closely and the evening will be over soon enough."</p><p class="p1">"You don't enjoy feasting?"</p><p class="p1">Legolas shook his head. "Eating is one thing. Speeches are another." He shut the door of his room, since Gimli had neglected to do so when he came in. "Don't let anyone know this," he said, "but I plan to leave early. No one will miss me if Father gets started talking about how he wants to reestablish communication with the Dwarven kingdoms."</p><p class="p1">Gimli chuckled. "It seems a bit strange that I am the one that is younger and yet you are the one with the hot blood and impatience of youth still upon you."</p><p class="p1">Legolas smiled at that.</p><hr/><p class="p1">Legolas's predictions had been correct: the food was delicious and the speeches were boring. After acknowledging the return of his son, Thranduil introduced Gimli to his court and went off on a tangent about the future relations between the Elves of Mirkwood and the Dwarves.</p><p class="p1">The banquet was held in a large tent outside the front of the palace. Behind the head table was the main entrance to the Royal House, and across from it the tent was open to the cool night air.</p><p class="p1">Legolas waited patiently for the opportune moment. With all the servants taking care of the guests, it wouldn't be difficult to blend in with the crowd and get away if he could just get up from the table without calling attention to himself. He wasn't even at the head table with Thranduil and his closest advisors. The only reason he could come up with for that was that he was seated next to Gimli, and despite everything being said, it was just too big of a jump to allow a Dwarf up at the head table. However, Legolas didn't really mind that, because it was working to his advantage.</p><p class="p1">Suddenly, the moment was there. Everyone at the table was completely focused on the speech, except Gimli, who was focused on the food and knew better than to spoil Legolas' escape.</p><p class="p1">Legolas simply stood up and mixed in with the servants that were moving up and down the table, refilling glasses and taking away empty plates. Even though the servants were all in uniforms, in the rush of people, no one recognized exactly who the banqueter among them was. Legolas headed towards the open clearing outside rather than back into the palace. He kept his eyes down the whole time and no one noticed the Prince of Mirkwood walking right out into the night.</p><p class="p1">Once outside the tent, Legolas allowed himself to breathe again. He walked around the side of the tent, wondering what he would do with the time. He didn't want to go inside since the night was so beautiful. Just as he started walking towards the back of the tent in order to go down to a stream that was behind the palace, he was caught.</p><p class="p1">"My lord?"</p><p class="p1">In the light streaming out from the tent stood a lovely young elven girl wearing the simple white dress that was the uniform worn by the serving-girls on special occasions. Her pale red hair caught glints of the candlelight from within. She stood looking at him, questions in her eyes. Legolas barely had time to let any of it register before instinct kicked in. He took her by the hands and pulled her out of the light before anyone noticed her talking to him.</p><p class="p1">"My lady, please do not betray my presence here."</p><p class="p1">The shocked look on her face softened and she immediately sought to reassure him. "Oh, I am certain no one minds, my lord. In fact, if you wish to listen there are empty chairs at a few of the tables..."</p><p class="p1">"No, no, quite the opposite, my lady. Now if you'll excuse me, I wish to get away before my absence is noticed. I beg of you your silence."</p><p class="p1">She frowned. "Granted, but why? I thought it was an honor to be invited to the King's banquet."</p><p class="p1">Legolas tilted his head. He was beginning to understand her impressions of him. "Do you not know who I am, my lady? You do not know the name Legolas?"</p><p class="p1">She seemed to be getting frustrated with him. "I assume you are one favored by the King and named for our Prince. I am a servant in the household but I am not yet familiar with all of the King's court."</p><p class="p1">Legolas smiled, realizing that she did not recognize him. "So you're new, then. I was sure I knew all the servants by name, but your face is unfamiliar. How long have you been serving?"</p><p class="p1">"I am Lalaith Silverflow, my lord. I have been serving for only a month."</p><p class="p1">"That explains it. I have been traveling until recently. I am Legolas Greenleaf, like the Prince, as you said. Would you care to join me for a stroll among the trees? I would enjoy the company." Legolas was perfectly content to let her go on thinking that he was only named after the Prince of Mirkwood, and the offer was made impetuously.</p><p class="p1">Lalaith glanced back towards the tent. "I am supposed to be serving right now."</p><p class="p1">"Will you get in very much trouble?" he tried.</p><p class="p1">She kept watching the tent. "I do not know." She turned back to look at him. "Your offer is very tempting..."</p><p class="p1">He read the pleading in her eyes and knew that she found the pomp, circumstance, and speechmaking almost as boring as he did. He smiled. "My lady, do not worry over it. If you are missed in the first place it would surprise me, but even if you are, I will see to it that no harm befalls you." When she hesitated, he continued, "I have enough influence with the King to see that you are not punished for this. I will accept the blame."</p><p class="p1">She finally took a step towards him. "It would be my honor, my lord, to accompany you."</p><p class="p1">"Do me one favor, please," he said.</p><p class="p1">"Yes, my lord?"</p><p class="p1">"That's exactly it. Stop calling me your lord. Tonight, to you, I am just Legolas."</p><p class="p1">She nodded. "Very well...Legolas."</p><p class="p1">"And may I call you Lalaith, or would that be too familiar, my lady?"</p><p class="p1">She shook her head. "I am not one to favor formalities. Lalaith will be fine."</p><p class="p1">He smiled and took her arm upon his. As they walked toward the stream, he tried to start a conversation. "Tell me, Lalaith, what are your duties?"</p><p class="p1">"I help cook and serve, carry water, kitchen duties," she said. "I don't think it's an existence you will find very interesting. Perhaps you could tell me about yours."</p><p class="p1">Legolas paused a moment, gathering his thoughts. He did not want to lie to this girl, but he did not want to talk of his life anymore. The whole point in being outside the tent in the first place was to get away from the things he was bored with. "My existence is not any more worthy of conversation than anyone else's, and in fact, I am tired of discussing it. Could we keep the subject away from our daily lives?"</p><p class="p1">"As you wish, Legolas, but what shall we discuss?"</p><p class="p1">"Anything," he said. "Your name, for instance."</p><p class="p1">"My name?" she queried, unsuccessfully trying to hide a smile.</p><p class="p1">He smiled at her. "It means laughter, does it not?"</p><p class="p1">"Yes...." She frowned with her eyebrows but smiled with her lips and tried to figure out where he was going with that.</p><p class="p1">"Well, what a wonderful thing to be named for," he said. "People must smile every time they see you coming."</p><p class="p1">She laughed a little at that.</p><p class="p1">"See? No wonder they named you Laughter."</p><p class="p1">She smiled. "Where are we going?"</p><p class="p1">"To the stream behind the palace. Have you ever seen it in the moonlight?"</p><p class="p1">"Not up close. I draw water from it throughout the day, though."</p><p class="p1">Legolas smiled. "You'll gain a new appreciation of it, then. It's completely different under the full moon."</p><p class="p1">She looked up at him. "If you can answer without telling me about your everyday existence," she said, "Why did you leave the celebration?"</p><p class="p1">He sighed. "After you've attended two or three of these so-called 'celebrations', they get very boring. Politics are infused in every aspect of them. I am loyal to my King but he does enjoy speechmaking more than he ought. If there was more singing and dancing and less protocol they might be fun."</p><p class="p1">She reflected on that. "Nobody really looked like they were having fun," she said, remembering.</p><p class="p1">"So I left," he said. "And I find that I am having a much better time talking to you."</p><p class="p1">He detected a streak of spunk in her smile. "As much of an honor as it is to serve in the house of the King, it was getting a bit tedious tonight," Lalaith admitted.</p><p class="p1">"Why is it such an honor? I never have understood that."</p><p class="p1">She shrugged. "May I be frank with you, Legolas?"</p><p class="p1">"Certainly."</p><p class="p1">"My father told me that an elf-maiden who has decorum enough to be permitted by the King to serve in the palace easily has decorum enough to find a suitable groom for herself."</p><p class="p1">"Ah." Legolas nodded. "It seems that it always comes back to marriage, at least where parents are concerned. What do you think of it? Is that why you decided to serve here?"</p><p class="p1">"Oh, no, I took the opportunity simply out of curiosity. I have always thought that the girls who get to serve were so elegant and graceful and I never thought that I was good enough to be one. When given the chance I jumped to take it. I enjoy it here, in the palace. I wouldn't mind serving forever, just to be able to stay here."</p><p class="p1">"Really?" He tilted his head to look at her. He'd never thought of his home that way and the opinion surprised him.</p><p class="p1">"Yes. It's that beautiful here. My family is not that far away, I can walk and be home in an hour."</p><p class="p1">Legolas nodded.</p><p class="p1">She bit her lip. "I think Father would like for me to stay only a year or two, though, and then get married."</p><p class="p1">"Is that what you want? To get married, I mean." He found himself sympathizing with her plight, wishing it didn't have to be that way for her. Of course, nothing was set in stone, apparently. She still had the freedom to make those choices, and it was uncommon for a marriage to be forced, but Legolas knew of a few girls who had been persuaded to go against their original decisions in the matter. He supposed that after that year or two, Lalaith's father would introduce her to a noble Elf gentleman and a wedding would take place soon after, no matter what she thought of him.</p><p class="p1">Lalaith shook her head. "No. I mean, I don't know. I suppose if the right man came along, then maybe, but I can think of no one that I know whom I would want to marry." She paused. "Since you were bold enough to ask that, Legolas, what about you? Do you wish to marry?"</p><p class="p1">He shook his head. "I find myself in much the same situation. I know my father would like for me to find a bride and settle down, but I want to be able to travel when I wish and see my friends--they're scattered throughout Middle-Earth, from Gondor to the Shire. Perhaps if I met a lady who would travel with me, then I would consider it. But I am not going to try to find her. If it's meant to be, we'll meet someday."</p><p class="p1">"That's a lovely thought," Lalaith said. She smiled again, with a faraway look in her eyes.</p><p class="p1">By this time they had reached the stream, and were standing on its gravelly banks. "Look at how the water catches the moonlight as it moves," Legolas whispered. "And how the wet stones shine."</p><p class="p1">She nodded. "You're right. It's beautiful."</p><p class="p1">Trees that grow beside water have strange roots at varying heights, since the water level is constantly changing. By this stream one tree in particular had a rather large root that stuck out from waist height and arched down toward the water. "I often use this as a bench," Legolas said, leading her to it and helping her to sit down. She leaned against the trunk of the tree and he sat beside her.</p><p class="p1">Suddenly she had a question. "Where have you traveled to already?"</p><p class="p1">"Almost everywhere," he said. "Except Mordor, of course."</p><p class="p1">She laughed again. "Tell me about it," she said.</p><p class="p1">"About what?"</p><p class="p1">"Traveling. What other places are like. I've never been outside of Mirkwood."</p><p class="p1">"Really? You must go sometime. Rivendell is a sight to be seen in the autumn, but not very unlike here. Minas Tirith, the White City of Gondor, is beautiful, too. Seven rings of buildings all made of white marble. Even the dwellings in the lowest circle are like palaces. And the Shire is enchanting at any time of year, both for its scenery and its inhabitants."</p><p class="p1">He had captured her attention and her fascination. "What about the Shire?" Lalaith asked. "I have heard of the place and its Halflings but I have never heard what it looks like."</p><p class="p1">"Well, if you ever meet a Halfling, refer to it as a Hobbit and they'll like you right away, because that's their name for themselves. And if you ever go indoors in the Shire, watch your head! The Hobbits are only half our height, and they make their buildings half normal size."</p><p class="p1">She laughed once again, and Legolas wondered if perhaps her parents had heard her lilting laugh before they chose her name. She also seemed to laugh frequently, compared to the aristocratic Elves he usually assoiciated with.</p><p class="p1">"You remind me of my Hobbit friends, actually," he told her. "They're always quick with a joke and love to laugh and be joyful. In some ways I wish Elves were more like them."</p><p class="p1">She nodded. "I think we do get too caught up in formalities at times," she agreed. "That's why I like the kitchen. Since it's all women in there we tend to be a little freer in what we say. Sometimes serving is actually more fun than work."</p><p class="p1">He nodded. "I've noticed that I tend to talk more when I'm away visiting friends than when I'm here at home."</p><p class="p1">"I talk more in the kitchen than anywhere else...tonight being an exception," she said. "I hope I'm not talking too much."</p><p class="p1">"Not at all. If more Elves were like you, I'd stay around here much more."</p><p class="p1">She blushed. "I'm glad I'm pleasant company."</p><p class="p1">He didn't answer that. He was waching the water.</p><p class="p1">"You are, too. Pleasant, I mean," she said.</p><p class="p1">"Thank you." He turned to look at her, and caught a glimpse of the tent out of the corner of his eye. People were filing out of the front and going off in different directions. "Look," he told her.</p><p class="p1">Lalaith did look. "Oh, the feast is over! I must get back to the kitchens and help with the dishes. It's been very pleasant, Legolas, but they will miss me if I don't hurry." She had already risen to her feet and was about to walk off, but he caught her by the wrist.</p><p class="p1">"Wait," he said.</p><p class="p1">"I have to go--"</p><p class="p1">"I know, but if you must go now, at least agree to see me again. You're delightful company, better than I've had in a long time."</p><p class="p1">She smiled. "When?"</p><p class="p1">"Can you get away and meet me here tomorrow evening...say, for sunset? We could watch it together."</p><p class="p1">"If I hurry with my chores, I can do that."</p><p class="p1">"And this will be our secret?" he asked.</p><p class="p1">She tilted her head. "Why?"</p><p class="p1">"Because I was supposed to be there for all the speeches. If they find out that I left, I may be in trouble, and since I've arrived home I've had no other time in which I could have plausibly met you. Please keep it secret?" He pled with his eyes and she couldn't resist.</p><p class="p1">"All right. I won't tell anyone. I'll be here tomorrow."</p><p class="p1">He smiled and let go of her wrist, watching her run to the kitchen.</p><p class="p1">He lingered for a moment, wondering if he ever could have gotten her to have that conversation with him if she had recognized him as Prince.</p><hr/><p class="p1">There were a few servants already in the kitchen when Lalaith arrived, but no one seemed to notice that she had been gone. She immediately started scraping off plates. However, Elen walked in a few moments later and immediately confronted her. "Where did you disappear to?"</p><p class="p1">"What?" Lalaith pretended to be surprised. Of course Elen would have noticed.</p><p class="p1">"After I took wine to Lady Linwë, I didn't see you again. Where were you?"</p><p class="p1">"I was serving. I didn't see you either."</p><p class="p1">"You can't lie. You're terrible at it."</p><p class="p1">"Is that a bad thing?" Lalaith asked. She thought it was rather funny, because she had just told the truth. She had been serving--before she left--and she hadn't seen Elen.</p><p class="p1">"Don't change the subject. Where were you?"</p><p class="p1">"Fine, Elen. I was here. I got tired of walking back and forth so I started on dishes." That was also true. Lalaith had been there--for at least five minutes. She had gotten tired of walking back and forth, and then when she got back she started on dishes rather than walk back to an empty dining tent.</p><p class="p1">Elen narrowed her eyes. "Fine. You're not going to tell me, so stick to that story. But don't think I believe you for a minute."</p><p class="p1">Lalaith just laughed at her. "Have it your way."</p><hr/><p class="p1">"So, how did it go last night, laddie?" Gimli asked.</p><p class="p1">Legolas looked up, startled. They were in the library playing a game similar to chess and the question had come out of the clear blue. Surely Gimli did not know about Lalaith...</p><p class="p1">"Did you get away with it, or does your father know you sneaked away?" Gimli pressed.</p><p class="p1">Legolas sighed in relief, and smiled. "Oh. No, I got away." He moved one of his pieces. "Your turn."</p><p class="p1">"That was a bad move, laddie." Gimli moved one of his pieces and declared, "I win."</p><p class="p1">"What?" Legolas looked over the configuration on the board before him. "Indeed you do...strange. Usually I play much better."</p><p class="p1">Gimli leaned back in his chair with a smug look on his face. "Admit it. You're distracted."</p><p class="p1">Legolas looked over at him. Maybe he did know...</p><p class="p1">"You just can't handle being in the presence of such an obvious champion."</p><p class="p1">Legolas smiled. "Watch yourself, rock-dweller."</p><p class="p1">"I'm not the one who lost, pointy-ears."</p><p class="p1">They continued trading insults until one of the manservants entered and told them dinner was about to be served.</p><p class="p1">"What are we going to do after dinner?" Gimli asked as they walked down the hall towards Thranduil's dining room.</p><p class="p1">"I'm afraid you'll have to fend for yourself. I have a previous engagement, and you won't be welcome." Legolas actually wouldn't have minded for Gimli and Lalaith to meet, especially since she seemed curious about the world outside Mirkwood, but it was well-known that the Prince was responsible for bringing a Dwarf into the Woodland Realm, and Lalaith would surely figure him out.</p><p class="p1">"What am I supposed to do?" Gimli asked.</p><p class="p1">"You saw the library. Find a book. I think you'll find Elvish books quite entertaining, with illustrations that seem to come alive."</p><p class="p1">Gimli's eyes widened. "I might just do that."</p><hr/><p class="p1">Lalaith had never been so quick about her tasks. Just the thought of reuniting with Legolas, even if only for five minutes of conversation, was enough motivation to keep her busy from the moment she rose in the morning. She could hardly believe how much she was anticipating the rendezvous.</p><p class="p1">"You're certainly having a productive day," one of the older women remarked. "But I think once you've swept up the kitchen you'll be finished."</p><p class="p1">"Thank you," Lalaith said, cheerfully. Elen had just left to help serve dinner to the King, the Prince, and the honored Dwarf, and sunset was fast approaching. She found a broom and swept the entire kitchen in a matter of minutes.Luckily, she got done and left before Elen got back to ask her questions.</p><p class="p1">She raced down to the stream and sat on the tree-bench. She'd beaten Legolas there and would have to wait.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p class="p1">Legolas picked at his dinner. He didn't have much of an appetite, but he wanted to finish and hurry down to the stream. The sun was sinking low and it was almost ready to set.</p><p class="p1">"You seem fidgety, son. Is there anything troubling you?" Thranduil asked.</p><p class="p1">Fidgety. No one had called Legolas fidgety since he had been a child.</p><p class="p1">"No, Father. I suppose I'm just restless. I have almost grown accustomed to staying in a place only for meals, and to allow my companions to sleep."</p><p class="p1">Gimli frowned at that, knowing which "companion" Legolas was referring to.</p><p class="p1">Thranduil nodded. "If that is the case, perhaps you should stay longer this time."</p><p class="p1">"Perhaps." Legolas would not commit to anything. "Father, I really am not hungry, may I please be excused?"</p><p class="p1">"You could at least stay and keep us company," Thranduil suggested.</p><p class="p1">Legolas glanced out the window at the sun, which was starting to turn the sky yellow, and then glanced at Gimli. Gimli gave the slightest nod of his head, knowing Legolas wanted out. "Father, don't you think it's about time you and Gimli got to know one another personally? Really, I think I had best leave you two alone." He rose from the table. With a cocky glance toward his friend, he added, "Don't kill Gimli if he says something he shouldn't. He doesn't know any better."</p><p class="p1">Gimli growled at Legolas but held his tongue. Legolas smiled a silent thank you to him and left the room.</p><p class="p1">After he shut the door behind him, Legolas ran outside and down to the stream. He found Lalaith waiting, sitting where they had been the night before, wearing a green gown that brought out the ruddy tones in her hair.</p><p class="p1">"Lalaith."</p><p class="p1">"Legolas. I was almost afraid you weren't coming," she said. "Another few moments and I would have left."</p><p class="p1">"I'm glad I got here in time," he said. "Blame my lateness on those dreaded formalities."</p><p class="p1">She smiled. "I understand."</p><p class="p1">"Did you get in any trouble at all about last night?"</p><p class="p1">She shook her head. "No. The only person who even noticed was my friend Elen, and I tried to tell her I was there and she simply didn't see me." Lalaith glanced in the direction of the kitchen, a playful smile on her face. "She doesn't believe me, but I'm not about to tell her the truth."</p><p class="p1">Legolas smiled at that. "Good. If you ever get in any trouble, I want you to come to me."</p><p class="p1">She leaned back against the tree trunk. "That's all very good and well, but I wouldn't know where to find you."</p><p class="p1">"Just tell them to get Legolas. They'll find me for you. But hopefully things won't come to that."</p><p class="p1">She nodded. "So what about you? Were you missed?"</p><p class="p1">"No. The only person who noticed was the one I informed of my plans beforehand. After you and I parted last night I went straight to my quarters. My father came looking for me and said I disappeared quickly after the banquet, but he didn't seem to realize I missed half of it."</p><p class="p1">Lalaith smiled. "Sit down," she invited.</p><p class="p1">He took his place beside her and turned his eyes to the setting sun. "Beautiful contrast," he said. "The yellow sky with those dark clouds...it will probably rain late tonight."</p><p class="p1">"Mmm. I love rainshowers. I love getting caught in the rain and getting soaked."</p><p class="p1">He smiled, thinking of what she would look like if that happened.</p><p class="p1">She continued. "I prefer just to watch it from inside, though, if there's lightning."</p><p class="p1">"True, lightning is not something you want to tangle with," he agreed. "But, you know, I didn't come here to talk about the weather with you."</p><p class="p1">She laughed. "All right, then...tell me more about the places you've seen."</p><p class="p1">"All right..." He smiled at her and told her what he could without getting into why he'd been to all those different places. She was a wonderful listener, the kind who interrupted with questions just often enough to assure that she was genuinely interested and not so often that it got annoying.</p><p class="p1">"It must be nice," she finally concluded. "I have decided that someday, if it's ever possible, I would like to go see these places."</p><p class="p1">"Really? That's not something I hear often. Usually when I share my stories of the Shire and Gondor, people just smile and nod...they're polite but they never catch my...my..."</p><p class="p1">"Passion?" she supplied.</p><p class="p1">"Yes," he said, smiling.</p><p class="p1">"How could anyone not? Don't they ever tire of seeing nothing but green trees? Not that Mirkwood is a detestable place by any means, I do love it, but I would like to see what other places look like. I've never seen the hills off in the distance growing nothing but grass. I've never seen mountains in the distance. I've never seen a wide river rushing..." She looked down at the water flowing by them. "Just this little stream..." She pushed gravel around with the toe of her shoe.</p><p class="p1">He caught a note of sadness in her voice. "This is the place you want to come back to after going out on grand expeditions, isn't it?"</p><p class="p1">She looked up at him suddenly, almost startled at the insight. "Yes. Exactly. How do you...?"</p><p class="p1">"Because," he said, "That's exactly how I feel. This is a welcoming place to return to, but I could never spend my whole life here without at least visiting other places."</p><p class="p1">"You're lucky," she said. "You know what it's like to return to this place." She turned away from his gaze again, looking towards the sun, intently watching as its last rays faded.</p><p class="p1">He didn't have a reply for that.</p><p class="p1">At last she spoke again. "The sun is gone," she pointed out. "Elen will be wondering where I am." She was very aware of the darkness growing around them, and wasn't sure it was entirely proper for her to be there with him alone, although secretly she wanted to stay. The night before there had been a tent full of people she could run to, but tonight there was no one around. Still, somehow that didn't bother her nearly as much as the <em>fact</em> that it didn't bother her.</p><p class="p1">He sighed. "I hate to let you leave. When I'm in your company, it's almost like...like I'm with my mortal friends. You're not like other Elves, except in the good ways."</p><p class="p1">She raised an eyebrow at that. Funny how when he was with her he had such trouble finding the right words. Usually he spoke with eloquence and diplomacy.</p><p class="p1">"I mean...you love nature and see the beauty in it like most Elves, but you don't feel like propriety is the main thing in life. You want to travel, have adventures, see how other people live life."</p><p class="p1">She smiled. "I do. And I envy you, Legolas. You can go and have your adventures, but me, I'll always be here, in Mirkwood, just dreaming of them. You know what is expected of me. I'll always have to live within those confines. I may be able to have conversations like these, and read about these faraway places, but I'll never get to live out any of the ideas I have because of how society thinks of me, as a maiden and all that."</p><p class="p1">"You feel...restrained?"</p><p class="p1">She smiled at him. "Funny how you always seem to know precisely what I'm thinking. That's exactly it." She sighed. "But that's a conversation for another day. I must get back. When shall we meet again?" She already knew that he would insist upon seeing her again, and this time she was absolutely intent on it herself.</p><p class="p1">"When will you be free next?" he asked.</p><p class="p1">"Tomorrow after the noon meal I will be in the back garden, tending to the flowers. I will be quite alone, if you'd care to join me then."</p><p class="p1">"Only if you allow me to help."</p><p class="p1">She smiled. "I can't say no to that, except it will mean I'll finish faster and make our time shorter."</p><p class="p1">He paused for a moment before the answer struck him. "But if you return early, everyone will be suspicious, so however long we spend working, we'll spend an equal amount of time sitting admiring our handiwork. All right?"</p><p class="p1">She laughed again. "You're absolutely right. So then, tomorrow in the back garden, as soon as the noon meal is eaten?"</p><p class="p1">"Of course." He rose and helped her to her feet. He kissed her hand before she left.</p><p class="p1">When Legolas got back to his room, Gimli was waiting for him, sitting in a chair by a window.</p><p class="p1">"Now, laddie, you'll tell me what was so all-fired important that you had to leave me listening to your father."</p><p class="p1">Legolas sighed. He shut the door behind him and sat on his bed, across from Gimli. "I'd rather not, Gimli."</p><p class="p1">"You will, whether you'd rather or not," Gimli said. "I won't help you run off again unless I know what's going on."</p><p class="p1">A smile tugged at the corner of Legolas's lips. "All right, my friend, but you must swear to keep it a secret, especially from my father."</p><p class="p1">"I supposed as much already. If your father knew you wouldn't have had to leave so suddenly."</p><p class="p1">Legolas nodded. "True enough. Gimli...last night when I left the celebration, I met a girl."</p><p class="p1">A light came into Gimli's eyes. "Ohh...what's she like?"</p><p class="p1">"Don't get ideas, Gimli. She's just nice to talk to, and I haven't told Father because then he'd know I missed his speeches."</p><p class="p1">Gimli nodded, chuckling. "Right, laddie. Anyway, tell me about her."</p><p class="p1">"Well, she's one of the serving-girls. Apparently she saw me outside the tent and thought I was trying to get in, instead of the other way around. I explained myself and asked her to join me, and I convinced her to slip away with me. We walked down to the stream and sat, and we had the most wonderful conversation. She's not like other Elven maidens. She's interesting. She has dreams of travel and adventure, and gets tired of all the formality we have to put up with...essentially, she's a lot like me. At any rate I made her agree to see me again before she got away, and we were supposed to meet at sunset."</p><p class="p1">"Ah." Gimli nodded. "Is she pretty?"</p><p class="p1">Legolas nodded. "Yes, actually, she's quite pretty. Her hair is...well, it's not quite red like you see in the mortals or the Hobbits, but it's not golden. It's more like...pale red. And her eyes are like the clear night, deep blue and flecked with stars..."</p><p class="p1">"You're waxing rather poetic over a girl who's just nice to talk to," Gimli pointed out.</p><p class="p1">Legolas seemed taken aback by that.</p><p class="p1">"You're also keeping secrets because of her. And, no doubt, you're planning on seeing her again."</p><p class="p1">Legolas didn't answer that immediately.</p><p class="p1">"See? Of course you are. Tomorrow, no doubt."</p><p class="p1">"After the noon meal, in the garden," Legolas confessed.</p><p class="p1">Gimli smiled. "I knew it."</p><p class="p1">Legolas looked up suddenly. "You haven't even heard the clincher yet," he said. "She doesn't know that I'm the prince. She thinks I'm a courtier named after the prince."</p><p class="p1">Gimli suddenly got very serious. "She's going to find out sooner or later."</p><p class="p1">"I know, it's just that...well, we have these conversations about how formalities are boring and how other people seem to understand that they can be done without, and what it's like to travel, and all kinds of things, but if she knew I was prince, everything would change in her eyes. She'd become embarrassed, and behave exactly like everyone I was trying to get away from in the first place."</p><p class="p1">"You need to tell her soon, laddie, before she finds out some other way. Tell her that there's something she should know, but that it shouldn't change anything."</p><p class="p1">Legolas nodded. "I will. I'll tell her. Soon. Not tomorrow, though." He wanted to hold on to the enchantment of her not knowing for just a little longer.</p><hr/><p class="p1">Once again, Elen was waiting when Lalaith returned. "Been out again, have we?"</p><p class="p1">Lalaith just frowned, pretending to be confused.</p><p class="p1">"You know what I mean, Lalaith. You know that there's something you're not telling me."</p><p class="p1">Lalaith grinned. "That's right. I'm <em>not</em> telling you."</p><p class="p1">"So there is something!" Elen cried. "I knew it."</p><p class="p1">"Nothing worth repeating," Lalaith said. She didn't want to tell Elen, but she wasn't sure why. Maybe the secrecy made the whole thing seem more fantastic. Plus, Elen would make it seem like Legolas was more than just a courtier who shared Lalaith's opinions and knew how to make good conversation. Elen would blow it up into a romance.</p><p class="p1">"What are you hiding?" Elen pressed. "Why won't you tell me?"</p><p class="p1">"Because that will take all the fun out of it," Lalaith said. "I'll tell you when I feel like telling you. Until then, my lips are sealed."</p><p class="p1">"But you will tell me."</p><p class="p1">"Maybe..." Lalaith laughed at Elen's glare. "The more you annoy me about it, the less I want to give it away."</p><p class="p1">Elen kept glaring. "I won't forget."</p><p class="p1">"You never do..."</p><hr/><p class="p1">The next morning passed quickly for Legolas. He and Gimli spent the time in friendly armed competition.</p><p class="p1">"The sun is waxing fast today," Gimli said, removing arrows from a target. "Surely it is nearing mealtime."</p><p class="p1">Legolas looked up, directly into the sun. "A servant will come to retrieve us any moment now."</p><p class="p1">Sure enough, mere seconds later a dark-haired serving-girl entered the courtyard Legolas and Gimli had been in. "My lord Prince, esteemed guest, the meal is being served as we speak." She bowed low and kept her eyes down.</p><p class="p1">"Thank you, Elen," Legolas said. "Come, Gimli." They walked through the door to inside, and headed for Thranduil's dining hall.</p><p class="p1">Legolas was fidgety again, but he tried harder to hide it. Lalaith had said after the noon meal, and she surely had to eat, too, so he had time to finish his food properly. The thought crossed his mind that she probably actually ate a little later since she helped prepare the meals. He got to wondering what, exactly, was at the table that she had cooked.</p><p class="p1">"Distracted, my son?" Thranduil asked, startling him out of his reverie.</p><p class="p1">"I apologize, Father. It seems like the smallest, strangest things can capture my attention these days."</p><p class="p1">"You have seemed rather distracted lately," Thranduil agreed. "I hear the honorable Dwarf here even beat you at a game of strategy."</p><p class="p1">"Yes, Father."</p><p class="p1">"Tell me, is something troubling you, my son?"</p><p class="p1">Legolas shook his head. "Nothing out of the ordinary, Father." He lifted the last bit of food on his plate to his mouth. He was ready to leave but decided to linger a few moments so as not to draw suspicion.</p><p class="p1">Gimli noticed that Legolas was finished, so he hurried to finish quickly as well. "Sire, I find myself full. Elvish meals are much heartier than I remembered."</p><p class="p1">"That is very gracious of you, Master Dwarf," Thranduil acknowledged.</p><p class="p1">"Not at all. Now, if I may be excused, your son has bragged much on the volumes in your library..."</p><p class="p1">"Of course," Thranduil nodded his permission for Gimli to leave.</p><p class="p1">"I shall see you at dinner, Father," Legolas said, rising. "Come, Gimli, I will show you my favorites."</p><p class="p1">The two headed to the library, and parted at its door. "The Lay of Beren and Lúthien is the best," Legolas told him. "Any of the servants can show you where it is."</p><p class="p1">Gimli nodded. "I shall see you after your tryst."</p><p class="p1">Legolas frowned. "It's not a tryst, Gimli."</p><p class="p1">"Rendezvous, then. Whatever you like to call it." There was a teasing twinkle in his eye. "You shall see, Master Elf. You shall soon see."</p><p class="p1">Legolas decided to let it pass for the moment. He was running a bit late again and he definitely did not want to miss seeing Lalaith.</p><p class="p1">He reached the back garden quickly. Lalaith was just walking in through the gate closest to the kitchen, carrying a tray of seedings and a watering can. She was wearing a dress that matched the color of her eyes, deep azure, and a white apron.</p><p class="p1">"Legolas," she said. He quickly walked over and relieved her of her burdens.</p><p class="p1">"I see I am on time today," he said, with a smile.</p><p class="p1">She smiled back. "No, it's just that we are both late at the same time. I barely convinced Elen to let me come alone. We are used to doing so many things together. She's definitely suspicious."</p><p class="p1">"Elen...she is the one with the dark hair that curls at the ends?"</p><p class="p1">Lalaith nodded. "You know her?"</p><p class="p1">"I told you. I know all of the servants by name. Now, what needs to be done?"</p><p class="p1">"Bring those seedlings over here," she directed, leading him over to a spot of earth that had recently been turned over. "They need to be planted. They are elanor seedlings."</p><p class="p1">"Elanor? They should be quite attractive here. It's been a long time since I've seen elanor in bloom...it is a pleasanter memory than some."</p><p class="p1">"Really?" Lalaith asked, kneeling beside the fresh dirt. "How long has it been?"</p><p class="p1">Legolas knelt next to her. "Since I was in Lothlórien last. That's been over a year."</p><p class="p1">"You were happier, then?"</p><p class="p1">Legolas frowned. "Not so much happier as in pleasant company. It was actually a very sad time, I was under the impression that one of my mortal friends had died."</p><p class="p1">"Under the impression?" Lalaith had started planting the seedlings, moving the earth with her hands, and Legolas joined in, planting them as she pointed out the spots for him.</p><p class="p1">"It turned out to be a false report, but the grief was very real. But today the company is also pleasant, and there is nothing grieving my heart today."</p><p class="p1">She smiled. "I'm glad."</p><p class="p1">"In fact, now that I am here, this is turning out to be quite a pleasant day."</p><p class="p1">She looked over at him. "Do I detect flattery?"</p><p class="p1">He smiled mischieviously. "Maybe. But not undeserved flattery. I doubt that I would ever tire of your company."</p><p class="p1">She smiled and rolled her eyes. "I think the same of you."</p><p class="p1">There was a short silence, but Legolas broke it. "When did we receive elanor for our gardens?"</p><p class="p1">"The representatives from Lothlórien brought it, and we decided to plant an area of it here. It is so beautiful in bloom, at least according to pictures I've seen. I wish it grew here naturally."</p><p class="p1">"It is lovely, I assure you."</p><p class="p1">"What is Lothórien like?"</p><p class="p1">Legolas tilted his head to one side. "It's like here, except the trees are bigger, and the dwellings are higher in them. The light is always soft and blue, and you lose track of time. You don't know if you were there for a few hours or a month."</p><p class="p1">"How long were you there?"</p><p class="p1">"I've been there many times. It's part of being a--courtier." He almost slipped up. "I do travel for the King as well as for pleasure."</p><p class="p1">She nodded. "Of course. Lucky, lucky you."</p><p class="p1">"You know, if you really wanted to travel, it could probably be arranged..."</p><p class="p1">She looked up at him.</p><p class="p1">"When the court ladies travel, they often take servants," he said.</p><p class="p1">She looked back down, somewhat disappointed. "I thought of that, but somehow going as a servant wouldn't be the same."</p><p class="p1">He nodded. "I understand. It was just a suggestion."</p><p class="p1">By that time they were finished planting. "Take the can over to the fountain and fill it," Lalaith ordered.</p><p class="p1">He did so and returned quickly, and they watered the seedlings. The next task was weeding in another flower bed.</p><p class="p1">"Whatever are you going to do if you have to leave the royal house?" Legolas asked.</p><p class="p1">"What do you mean?"</p><p class="p1">"Well, if you abide by your father's wishes and stop serving eventually, we won't see each other any more."</p><p class="p1">"That is a long way off yet," Lalaith said.</p><p class="p1">"You've only been here a month, and you'll be here for probably another year at least, but you're already dreading it," Legolas pointed out. "Even if we hadn't met. Admit it."</p><p class="p1">Lalaith sighed. "Yes. It's true." She looked over at him. "But what can I do about it?"</p><p class="p1">He wasn't ready to answer her directly. Not just yet.</p><p class="p1">They worked in silence, but to each the presence of the other was comforting. When they got to the end of the flower bed, Lalaith stood. "Come, we can wash our hands." They went back to the fountain Legolas had brought the water from and cleaned the dirt off.</p><p class="p1">"Now," Legolas said, "We admire our work."</p><p class="p1">She laughed softly. "All right."</p><p class="p1">He led her to a stone bench from which they could see the elanor seedlings and they sat down.</p><p class="p1">"You know, Lalaith..." he started.</p><p class="p1">"Yes?"</p><p class="p1">"These past three days, since I met you...I've had more fun during our three conversations than in a lot of time I've spent before. You're not like any elf maiden I've ever known."</p><p class="p1">She smiled. "I'll take that as a compliment. You know, you're not exactly like any elf I've met. You take an interest in me and my opinions despite the fact that I'm just a maiden. No one else understands the desire I have for adventures and travel."</p><p class="p1">He smiled. "And yet you refuse to leave Mirkwood as a servant."</p><p class="p1">"If I cannot go of my own volition, is it really worth it? I want to go as I please."</p><p class="p1">He nodded. "True...travel as an ambassador is not the same as travel for pleasure."</p><p class="p1">There was a pause for a few moments.</p><p class="p1">"I don't know what I'll do when I have to leave," she said. "I admit, it's a paradox, I want to go away, see the world, and yet I don't want to leave here."</p><p class="p1">"You know that when you leave here it will mean the dream of seeing the world will have vanished," he said.</p><p class="p1">She nodded, staring him directly in the eyes. "Yes. How do you know these things? How can you express my thoughts so beautifully?"</p><p class="p1">Legolas smiled gently. "Lalaith...I think I am beginning to understand." He suddenly found himself leaning in closer to her and the next thing they knew they were entangled in a kiss. Legolas softly took her into his arms and pulled her close. Lalaith was surprised, but not unpleasantly. When at last they broke the kiss they still held close to one another.</p><p class="p1">"Lalaith?" Legolas asked in a whisper.</p><p class="p1">"Yes?"</p><p class="p1">"I think I love you." The thought was almost as shocking to him as he said it as it was to her when she heard it.</p><p class="p1">Lalaith was blushing furiously. "Legolas...I..."</p><p class="p1">"Think of it, Lalaith. It's perfect. We both admitted that we like each other's company. You could stop serving and still stay here, and your father would still be pleased. And we could travel together. But most importantly, I just like being with you. Whenever I'm not with you I'm looking forward to seeing you again. In just three short days you've completely changed my world."</p><p class="p1">She read the sincerity written in his eyes, and the fear that accompanied it. He wasn't sure if she felt the same, but what he had said was completely right. Her world had been changed in the same way, and at last she realized what she felt for him. "You're right. It is perfect."</p><p class="p1">They kissed again briefly.</p><p class="p1">"I do love you," he said, ecstasy written on his face.</p><p class="p1">"I love you, too."</p><p class="p1">He held her close to him.</p><p class="p1">She sighed. "It's only been three days and somehow it feels like we've been so slow about this, like we should have known this the moment we met."</p><p class="p1">"I think we did," he said. "It just took us this long to realize it."</p><p class="p1">She relaxed in the comfortable hold of his arms for just a moment, cuddling her forehead against his neck. "I need to go back to the kitchen right now..." she said.</p><p class="p1">"I don't want to ever let you go." He smiled.</p><p class="p1">She smiled back. "And I don't want to go. But right now, I have to. I can see you again first thing tomorrow morning. We can watch the sunrise from our stream."</p><p class="p1">"Is that the soonest you can be spared?" he asked. "I want to spend every minute with you that I possibly can."</p><p class="p1">"Yes, unfortunately. Right now I have to help with dinner, and then tonight after the dishes Elen and I have been assigned to help polish silver. But I will be at our tree bench before the last star fades, all right?" She gave him one last peck on the lips before he let her go.</p><p class="p1">"All right." He helped her to her feet and walked her to the gate. "I'll be counting the moments."</p><p class="p1">She walked off, a spring in her step, laughing as she went. "So will I!"</p><hr/><p class="p1">Legolas found Gimli in the library, perusing a volume with a blue cover.</p><p class="p1">"You were right, laddie. I might just develop a taste for Elvish literature."</p><p class="p1">Legolas sat down across the table from him. "Gimli, have you ever been in love?"</p><p class="p1">Gimli tilted his head. "Of course not, save for with the Lady Galadriel."</p><p class="p1">"I didn't mean unrequited love," Legolas said. "I mean being in love with someone who loves you back."</p><p class="p1">"No, laddie. Not Gimli, son of Glóin. But what reason--ah..." A light of understanding came into Gimli's eyes. "So she <em>is</em> more than just nice to talk to." He laughed deeply.</p><p class="p1">Legolas leaned back in his chair. "I realized today how much I really cared about her. And also, we had talked about how hard it is to live up to people's expectations, but then I suddenly realized that if she and I were together everyone's expectations would be satisfied, and we would both have exactly what we want."</p><p class="p1">"You need to tell her you're the prince."</p><p class="p1">Legolas sighed. "I know. I just hope that she understands."</p><p class="p1">"If you've been talking about your father's expectations, then telling her should simply make things clearer to her."</p><p class="p1">"I suppose you're right. I'll tell her the next time I see her."</p><p class="p1">"That's right, laddie." Gimli bent back over his book. "The sooner the better."</p><hr/><p class="p1">Later that afternoon, with an hour or two left before dinner, Gimli decided to take a nap. Legolas went for a walk. He ambled around the palace grounds, but ultimately found himself by the stream. He went and sat on his branch and pulled his knees up to his chest. Pleasant memories of Lalaith aside, he never tired of watching the stream, never changing, yet never the same.</p><p class="p1">As he was sitting there, he heard someone walking from the kitchen and heading his way. As whoever it was came closer, he distinguished that it was a woman, probably heading for the stream to draw water. At that thought he turned around.</p><p class="p1">"Legolas!" It was Lalaith, and as she saw him her whole face lit up with a wide smile. "I thought it was you, but I wasn't sure from behind..." By that time Legolas had gotten up and had pulled her into a hug.</p><p class="p1">"This is a nice surprise, love," he whispered.</p><p class="p1">She smiled even wider and gave him a quick peck on the lips. Then she bit her lip. "I'm not free right now," she said. "I'm fetching water."</p><p class="p1">"Well, in that case, let me help," he said, taking the tall pitcher from her hand and walking over to the stream. He lowered it into the water and let it fill, then took it to her. "I'll walk you back," he said, making no motion to hand the pitcher back to her. He held the handle in one hand and took her hand in the other.</p><p class="p1">She smiled widely, blushing. "Thank you."</p><p class="p1">At the door to the kitchen he paused. "Here," he said, holding out the pitcher for her.</p><p class="p1">"You can come in, you know. I don't think anyone will mind if you hang around while we're cooking dinner. They keep telling us that we can talk as much as we want as long as we work while we talk."</p><p class="p1">Legolas paused. He couldn't be seen with her or everyone would know, and his secret would be out before he was ready. "Ah...well...I'm expected to be there, I mean, at dinner, you know...I really do need to dress..."</p><p class="p1">She checked over his clothes, all silks and velvets in pale blue that matched his eyes. "You're fine."</p><p class="p1">"For dinner with Thranduil? No, not really. Much as I would love to stay, Lalaith, really, I can't..."</p><p class="p1">She frowned. "We can't keep this secret forever. Sooner or later we're going to have to let everyone know about...about us," she faltered.</p><p class="p1">He smiled. "It's not that. And we will tell people, just as soon as possible. But not right this minute."</p><p class="p1">She frowned. "All right. But soon?"</p><p class="p1">"Very soon."</p><p class="p1">"Then I'll see you in the morning?"</p><p class="p1">"Of course." He quickly gave her a kiss before she walked through the door.</p><p class="p1">He ran around to another entrance and went inside the palace, and rushed towards his room. He decided that he needed to change just to keep his statements the truth. Gimli was in his room when he got back.</p><p class="p1">"I thought you weren't seeing her until tomorrow morning," Gimli said.</p><p class="p1">"How did you know that I did?" Legolas asked.</p><p class="p1">"Come, now, laddie, we traversed across half of Rohan in a matter of days and you never tired once, then you walk into your bedroom out of breath and you mean to tell me that I can't put two and two together for myself?"</p><p class="p1">Legolas smiled. "Of course." He hadn't realized he was out of breath, but now he paused to catch it. He laughed a little. "Amazing, I've never felt that before..."</p><p class="p1">"You Elves..." Gimli sighed with a smile. "Never been out of breath, indeed."</p><p class="p1">Legolas started pulling fresh clothes out of the drawers and changing, pulling his shirt over his head. "It's not just that, mellon nin," he said. "Watching her smile when she sees me, talking with her about seeing the world..." Gimli rolled his eyes, provoking Legolas to add, "The feel of her lips upon mine..."</p><p class="p1">"You kissed her?" Gimli asked. "You really need to tell her, laddie..."</p><p class="p1">"I will, when I next see her. Tomorrow morning, before the sun rises."</p><p class="p1">Gimli hmphed. "It must be very convenient to never need sleep."</p><p class="p1">Legolas laughed. "Sometimes. Come, it's nearly time for dinner."</p><hr/><p class="p1">In the kitchen, Lalaith stood by a fire, stirring a pot of stew.</p><p class="p1">"So are you going to tell me?" Elen was suddenly there.</p><p class="p1">Lalaith sighed. "You're never going to give up, are you?" Elen had been pestering her all day.</p><p class="p1">"No, I'm not." Elen smiled widely and mischeviously.</p><p class="p1">Lalaith considered it. Elen would find out, sooner or later. She wanted to wait for Legolas to give his approval, but after all, Elen was her best friend. "All right. If you will swear to keep this absolutely secret until I say otherwise, I'll tell you."</p><p class="p1">Elen squealed in delight. "I swear!"</p><p class="p1">Lalaith glanced around to make sure no one else was listening. "You remember that you missed me at the banquet the other night?"</p><p class="p1">"Yes, you said you were here."</p><p class="p1">"Well...I wasn't here the whole time."</p><p class="p1">"Where were you?"</p><p class="p1">"At the stream..." Lalaith was enjoying building up the suspense.</p><p class="p1">"Why? What's going on? Just tell me already!" Elen cried.</p><p class="p1">"I was at the stream...with a handsome young courtier."</p><p class="p1">Elen's eyes widened. "You're jesting."</p><p class="p1">Lalaith shook her head. "Elen, I...I'm in love. We're in love."</p><p class="p1">"And you met him at the banquet?"</p><p class="p1">Lalaith giggled, thinking over how it had happened. "In a way. He was trying to get away from the boring speeches and I caught him, and we went walking...and the rest is history."</p><p class="p1">"So that's where you've disappeared to all these times. Are you getting married?"</p><p class="p1">Lalaith paused. "Well...he hasn't officially asked me, but I'm sure..."</p><p class="p1">"I wouldn't worry about it, it's only been three days. Tell me about him."</p><p class="p1">Lalaith grinned. "He's tall and handsome, with flaxen hair and pale blue eyes....And he loves to travel, he said we could see the world together..."</p><p class="p1">"Oh, how perfect for you. No wonder you've fallen for him. What's his name?"</p><p class="p1">"Legolas."</p><p class="p1">Elen frowned. "There are no courtiers named Legolas," she said. "That's the prince's name."</p><p class="p1">"And he was named after the prince," Lalaith said. "I asked him."</p><p class="p1">"But that's what the prince looks like, too," Elen said. "Blonde, blue-eyed, tall, handsome..."</p><p class="p1">Lalaith frowned. "But he said he was a courtier. He couldn't be..."</p><p class="p1">"Listen, I've seen the prince. I serve him dinner. Is your Legolas' voice deep but soft?"</p><p class="p1">Lalaith nodded.</p><p class="p1">"Is he poetic and gentle?"</p><p class="p1">Lalaith nodded.</p><p class="p1">"But still brave and strong?"</p><p class="p1">Lalaith nodded.</p><p class="p1">"And he travels a lot?"</p><p class="p1">Lalaith nodded.</p><p class="p1">"And he arrived home the day of the banquet?"</p><p class="p1">"He said he'd been gone until recently when we were talking about it. But...oh! Elen! One of the first things he asked was whether or not I recognized the name Legolas...and I said that I assumed he was named for the prince...it couldn't be, do you suppose?"</p><p class="p1">Elen frowned. "He isn't the kind who would treat a girl that way, I don't think...but we'll settle it once and for all. You can serve the King with me tonight. The prince will be there and you can see for yourself."</p><p class="p1">"But why would he have any reason to lie to me like that, Elen?"</p><p class="p1">"It may be that I've missed a courtier."</p><p class="p1">Lalaith shook her head. "He said he knew all the servants by name, and when I mentioned you he recognized your name."</p><p class="p1">Elen frowned. "Well...don't worry about it until we know for sure."</p><p class="p1">Lalaith nodded. "Of course." However, she was beginning to feel sick to her stomach. Surely he couldn't be the prince. If he was, that would change everything. That was too far above her, surely the prince couldn't really be in love with her...so why the grand charade?</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Chapter 3</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p class="p1">A little while later, Lalaith and Elen stood outside the entrance to the King's dining room, a cart laden with sumptuous dishes beside them.</p><p class="p1">"All right, Elen, you go in first and see who's there, and tell me where they're sitting, then I'll go in and I'll just see if it's him."</p><p class="p1">Elen nodded. "But wait, if it's not him, that's all good and well, but if it <em>is</em> him what are you going to do?"</p><p class="p1">Lalaith bit her lip. "I'll...I don't know, Elen, I've been so busy trying to convince myself it's not him that I haven't had a chance to think about it."</p><p class="p1">"Well, all right. Don't make a fool of yourself, though. Hand me that tray."</p><p class="p1">Lalaith handed the silver tray to her friend and waited impatiently for her return.</p><p class="p1">"Well?" she asked when Elen finally reappeared.</p><p class="p1">"King Thranduil is at the head of the table, of course. The only others there are the Prince and the Dwarf, and surely you know which is which?"</p><p class="p1">Lalaith glared at her friend. "Of course. I'm not <em>that</em> naïve. The Dwarf has the thick red beard, right?"</p><p class="p1">Elen nodded.</p><p class="p1">"This does not bode well, he told me today that he was expected to be at dinner with the King. If it is only the King, the Dwarf, and the Prince..."</p><p class="p1">Elen frowned. "You're right, that's not a good sign. But you'll never know until you look."</p><p class="p1">Lalaith nodded, took a deep breath, picked up the second tray, and walked into the room.</p><p class="p1">Thranduil and the Dwarf were sharing a hearty laugh, and the other person at the table, his back to her, was saying, "Really, Father, Gimli did not win by that much."</p><p class="p1">That was the Prince. Lalaith's heart was skipping beats, the voice was that of her Legolas, but surely not, surely not...</p><p class="p1">She walked to the table and kept her head bowed as she set down the tray. After it was safe from being dropped, she looked over at the Prince and instantly choked back a scream.</p><p class="p1">"Legolas!" she cried.</p><p class="p1">The attention of all three of the men at the table was instantly on her. "How dare a serving-girl speak so familiarly to my son?" Thranduil demanded.</p><p class="p1">"Let her be, Father," Legolas said. "Lalaith, I can explain..." He reached out his hand to take hers, but she jerked away.</p><p class="p1">"No! No, you can't!" She backed away slowly. "I can't believe it..."</p><p class="p1">"I was going to tell you, Lalaith, I swear. Tomorrow morning, in fact..."</p><p class="p1">"Why did you not tell me from the first?" Lalaith's voice had risen to a sharpness that came only with holding back angry tears.</p><p class="p1">"Well, I..."</p><p class="p1">"I don't even want to hear it!" she cried. She took a step backward, and then another, and suddenly turned and fled from the room.</p><p class="p1">The three men were left staring at the doorway.</p><p class="p1">Gimli spoke first. "Well, laddie, you were right, she is very pretty."</p><p class="p1">Legolas turned and sat back down. "You were right as well. I should have told her."</p><p class="p1">"What is happening here?" Thranduil finally asked. "I do not like disturbances in my household."</p><p class="p1">Legolas looked up at him and tried to think of how to say it. "I have spoken with the girl, and I'm ashamed to admit I pulled a very mean trick on her. I will set things right first thing tomorrow morning, Father. Don't trouble yourself over it."</p><p class="p1">"I should not need to," Thranduil said, pressing his lips tight in an attempt to curb words he would regret if spoken aloud.</p><hr/><p class="p1">Lalaith passed a troublesome night. As soon as she had run away, she had headed for the room she shared with Elen and flung herself on her bed, sobbing.</p><p class="p1">By the time Elen had finished her duties for the evening--including difficultly holding her tongue as she moved trays in and out of the dining hall--the tears had quieted and softened. Elen had been extremely nice and gentle, knowing that Lalaith was hurting. She had come in, hugged Lalaith, and let her cry into her shoulder for hours.</p><p class="p1">"How could he do this to me?" Lalaith asked. "Why didn't he tell me?"</p><p class="p1">"I don't know. Perhaps he was going to..."</p><p class="p1">"He said he had meant to...but why did he lie?"</p><p class="p1">"I don't know. But maybe he really does love you. You don't have long conversations about traveling and things if you're just leading someone on."</p><p class="p1">"Really? You think?"</p><p class="p1">Elen nodded.</p><p class="p1">"But even if he does, he can never marry me, I'm not a courtier or anything, I'm just a serving-girl, I'm not good enough for him!"</p><p class="p1">"There's no law that says he has to marry someone of the same station as he is, Lalaith."</p><p class="p1">"Not a written one," Lalaith countered.</p><p class="p1">At last Lalaith cried every tear she could and completely exhausted herself. Elen covered her with a light sheet and then went to bed. Morning would bring what it would.</p><hr/><p class="p1">Legolas wasn't much better off. His dreams tormented him. Lalaith was in every one of them, and always, always, just as he got close enough to touch her she would disappear, except once when she turned on him and slapped him right across the face. But then, he was sure he deserved nothing less. He had lied to her, plain and simple. He only hoped that he could make her understand. If she refused his explanations, then both their hearts would be broken. He knew that he had already hurt her, he couldn't stand the thought of that being how she remembered him. He just had to convince her that his intentions had been good the whole time.</p><p class="p1">His father's presence had prevented him from running to catch Lalaith, or trying to explain right then and there. But really, it was his own fault. He should have been honest...but if he had been honest, would Lalaith have been so open?</p><p class="p1">At last he could take it no more. Two hours remained before the sun would rise, but he could no longer deal with lying in bed, dreaming cruel dreams and agonizing over the whole fiasco. He dressed and made his way to the stream.</p><p class="p1">He sat on his tree bench with his back to the stream, facing the east and the soon-to-rise sun, watching the royal house for any sign of Lalaith's approach. After a time, the sun began to tint the small clouds, and at last it appeared.</p><p class="p1">Lalaith was nowhere to be seen.</p><p class="p1">Legolas sat, patiently, thinking that perhaps she had been trapped with duties and couldn't get away. He waited until the sun had been up for an hour before he realized what she had done.</p><p class="p1">She had intentionally skipped their meeting.</p><p class="p1">He couldn't understand. He had been sure that she would at least show up and demand an explanation. He sighed. Where to look for her? He supposed he'd start in the kitchen. He'd miss breakfast but he could explain to his father and Gimli later. Right now he was on a mission.</p><p class="p1">Legolas didn't frequently enter the kitchen, or any other part of the royal house dominated by servants. It wasn't an issue of snobbery, it was simply that his father got upset and the servants usually chased him out, anyway. He heard the chatter of women as he came through the door. He cleared his throat.</p><p class="p1">"Your Highness! Can we help you?" asked one of the older women. "Is there anything we can get for you?"</p><p class="p1">Legolas hated that kind of attention, but ignored it this time because he had more important things to think about. "No thank you, Maikachil. I was hoping someone could direct me to Lalaith, or failing that to Elen."</p><p class="p1">Maikachil frowned. "I don't know where Lalaith is. Elen came in this morning and said that she wanted to work alone for a day or two. Elen probably knows where she is, though, true enough, and Elen herself is cleaning in the library today."</p><p class="p1">Legolas smiled courteously. "Thank you, Maikachil. You've been most helpful." And with that, he strode through the kitchen to a staircase that led to the main halls.</p><p class="p1">In a matter of minutes he was in the library. He walked among the bookcases, spotting various servants dusting the shelves and reshelving books. At last he found Elen, squatted down, dusting one of the bottom shelves.</p><p class="p1">"Excuse me, Elen--"</p><p class="p1">When Elen recognized who it was she was up to her feet in an instant. "Well, if it isn't His Highness the Deciever."</p><p class="p1">Legolas blinked, startled. "I suppose Lalaith has told you everything, then."</p><p class="p1">She rolled her eyes. "If it wasn't for me, she would still be completely in the dark. It's a good thing she told me before things got any farther. She's extremely upset as it is, I can only imagine what might have happened had this gone on for any length of time--" Elen had a lot more to say, but Legolas had advanced and put his hand over her mouth. Elen's eyes widened but he'd surprised her enough to let him talk.</p><p class="p1">"Listen to me, Elen. I never meant her any harm. I know you'd like for me to stand here and listen to all your chastisement, but right now I would like to find Lalaith and explain myself. Can you tell me where she is?" He lifted his hand away from her face so she could answer.</p><p class="p1">She pouted. "I don't think I should tell you."</p><p class="p1">Legolas frowned. "I think you should."</p><p class="p1">"But you--"</p><p class="p1">"Want to apologize. I care very much about Lalaith and I can't stand the thought of her being hurt." Legolas' voice got husky and he turned away from her for a second, but then met her gaze head-on, begging. "Please, Elen..."</p><p class="p1">Elen had a bad feeling about it, but finally relented. "She's in the back garden, tending to the elanor seedlings she planted yesterday."</p><p class="p1">Legolas smiled. "Thank you very much." He bowed slightly and strode away.</p><hr/><p class="p1">Legolas tried to be silent as he walked to the back garden's gate. It was easy to slip past Dwarves and Men and even Hobbits, but Elves had heightened hearing. He held his breath as he pushed the gate open.</p><p class="p1">He saw Lalaith kneeling on the ground, digging around one of the seedlings. He smiled at the sight. He started walking towards her, but he had barely gone three steps when she caught sight of him. Her eyes widened and all she could do was stare.</p><p class="p1">"Lalaith..." he said unsteadily.</p><p class="p1">She stood. "My lord..." She took a step back.</p><p class="p1">"Lalaith, I wanted to talk to you..."</p><p class="p1">There were tears in her eyes. "No..."</p><p class="p1">"Please..."</p><p class="p1">She took one last look before she turned and ran out the back gate. Legolas sprinted after her.</p><p class="p1">He caught up with her by their stream, near their spot with the tree bench. He caught her wrist in his grasp and made her face him. "What have I said or done to gain your scorn, Lalaith? I know I was not honest with you, but I was going to explain everything this morning. I only kept it from you because of the formalities we both hate so much."</p><p class="p1">Lalaith bit her lip. "Do you not understand, my lord?" He didn't answer except to let go of her wrist. At last she was speaking to him again. "I cannot speak it plain for you, my lord, it is not my place."</p><p class="p1">"Not your place, Lalaith? How can you say that? And why am I suddenly your lord again?"</p><p class="p1">She lowered her gaze from his face to the leaf-strewn ground. "My lord...you are the Prince of Mirkwood. I am but a servant in your house. I have no right to be here with you now, much less to feel what I do, and certainly no right to speak of it."</p><p class="p1">His eyes softened. "Lalaith..." He lifted her face and read the emotions behind her eyes. Yet again the perfect words escaped him. "I..." He wisely trailed off and gave up trying. He took both her hands in his and pulled her closer. He closed his eyes and bent his head to hers, softly kissing her. She stood still, eyes closed, not kissing back but not fighting it, either. When he broke the kiss, he placed his arms around her waist and held her close, his face near to hers while he spoke.</p><p class="p1">"I know what you think about that night, about all the time we've spent together. You think that you greatly erred by speaking to me, that you were foolish not to realize who I am, and that I was insincere because of your station. But none of that is true, Lalaith." He sighed deeply. "I would have fallen in love with you if you had been one of the highest queens of Elvendom or one of the lowest commoners. The reason I didn't tell you I was the prince is because I knew this would happen. I knew that the moment you found out who I was, you wouldn't be yourself with me anymore. The reason we met in the first place is because I was trying to get away from being treated like this. You know I don't care about station and formalities. I care about you, and I must know...Prince of Mirkwood aside, what are your feelings towards Legolas Greenleaf?"</p><p class="p1">Lalaith bit her lip. "My lord, I...I dare not say it..."</p><p class="p1">"Please, Lalaith...I swear no harm will come to you."</p><p class="p1">Her storm-blue eyes pooled with tears again. "I have very...deep...feelings, towards..." She haltingly inhaled, half-holding her breath. "I can't..."</p><p class="p1">Legolas smiled softly. "I love you, Lalaith. I haven't changed my mind. That's all there is to it. Please tell me."</p><p class="p1">She averted her eyes and said, barely above a whisper, "I love you...Legolas." She tried to pull out of his embrace, tried to run away again, but he would not let her go.</p><p class="p1">He smiled widely at her admission. "Do you really? If this is true, I can count myself the most blessed of all Elves."</p><p class="p1">Lalaith finally looked into his eyes. "My lord...?"</p><p class="p1">"None of that. It's Legolas, if you really love me. And if that's so, I want you to be my bride."</p><p class="p1">She was barely able to catch her breath. "Le...Legolas..." At last a smile began to form on her lips. "Am I not to be...disciplined?"</p><p class="p1">"What for?" Legolas asked, not understanding.</p><p class="p1">"For being so brash...I have no right to love you..."</p><p class="p1">"You have every right. I'm the prince, and I say so." He smiled softly, hoping she would laugh at that. "I know I misled you about my station, but everything else was absolutely true. I knew I was the prince the whole time. Why did you think that things were changed just because you finally found out?"</p><p class="p1">Finally, it began to dawn on her. He could see the understanding in her eyes. She laughed out loud. "I don't know. I have been silly, haven't I? And terribly cruel to you, as well...can you ever forgive me, Legolas?" She wrapped her arms around his neck.</p><p class="p1">"Of course, though I also need to beg forgiveness. I did decieve you, and I'm sorry. Forgive me?"</p><p class="p1">She smiled. "Completely. I see why you did it. In fact, I'm glad you did it, because you're right, if you hadn't have done it we never would have fallen in love."</p><p class="p1">He sighed in relief. "Now everything's perfect, love."</p><p class="p1">That made Lalaith go weak in the knees, and she was glad that he had not let go of her yet. He bent his head again and they shared a real, true kiss.</p><p class="p1">When their lips finally parted, he smiled teasingly at her. "You never responded."</p><p class="p1">"To what?" she asked, knowing for a fact that he wasn't referring to the kiss.</p><p class="p1">"My proposal."</p><p class="p1">She blushed furiously. "You meant that, too?"</p><p class="p1">"Of course I did, with all my heart. After these past hours I can't imagine ever living without you. Marry me, Lalaith." His ice-blue eyes implored her to answer quickly.</p><p class="p1">"Yes. Yes! A thousand times yes! Although I fear many of the courtiers will be heartbroken."</p><p class="p1">Legolas laughed. "They'll be all right. Come, we must tell Father..." He took her wrist and pulled her along.</p><p class="p1">"King Thranduil?" she queried as they sprinted towards the royal house. Her eyes were wide. Resolving matters with Legolas was one thing. Serving King Thranduil his meals was one thing. Suddenly being introduced to the King as Legolas' chosen was quite another.</p><p class="p1">"Who else?" Legolas asked back. "Don't worry. He will approve of any choice I have made."</p><p class="p1">"But look at this dress! I've been in the gardens all morning!"</p><p class="p1">"You're fine," Legolas said, remembering the day before and making her laugh.</p><p class="p1">The pair entered the house and the throne room, approaching Thranduil slowly. He sat majestically on his carved wooden throne, observing Legolas and the delicate young creature he had by the hand.</p><p class="p1">"Legolas...you have quite a lot to account for, my son, both last night and this morning--"</p><p class="p1">Legolas cut him off. "Father, I would like for you to meet someone."</p><p class="p1">Thranduil appraised the girl holding his son's hand, the girl who had caused the upset at dinner the night before. She seemed very nervous to be in his presence.</p><p class="p1">"Father, this is Lalaith Silverflow...my betrothed."</p><p class="p1">Thranduil rose to his feet. "Indeed?" He walked towards the pair and extended his hand toward Lalaith. She raised her own hand, and Thranduil took it and kissed it, which made her blush furiously. "I am pleased to make your acquaintance, my lady." He turned to look at Legolas. "But I do not understand why the honor of meeting you formally has come so late in my son's relationship with you."</p><p class="p1">"It is a long story, Father," Legolas said. "Please forgive me for not informing you sooner. But also, rest assured that I have found true love." He gave Lalaith's hand a squeeze.</p><p class="p1">"I am certain of that," Thranduil said. He turned back to Lalaith. "And the lady desires this, also?" he asked.</p><p class="p1">"Yes, my lord king," she said softly. She looked toward Legolas for encouragment, and his gentle eyes assured her that she could say as she wished. "I love your son deeply."</p><p class="p1">Thranduil smiled. "This pleases me, my lady, beyond all that I could have hoped for my son. Legolas?"</p><p class="p1">"Yes, Father?"</p><p class="p1">"While this means that there are a great deal of plans to be made, I am certain there are other people to whom you would like to announce your betrothal...?"</p><p class="p1">Legolas nodded. "We must tell Gimli!"</p><p class="p1">"And Elen!" Lalaith cried suddenly.</p><p class="p1">Thranduil smiled. "After that is done, we will begin making arrangements for the formal announcement before the kingdom. Now go, Gimli is in his chambers right now, likely sharpening his axe."</p><p class="p1">"Thank you, Father." Legolas and Thranduil exchanged a smile, and Legolas led Lalaith off to find Gimli.</p><hr/><p class="p1">The library was on the way to Gimli's chambers, and Legolas halted by the door. "Elen's in there, do you want to tell her first?"</p><p class="p1">Lalaith paused. "She will be confused. This morning I was heartbroken."</p><p class="p1">Legolas smiled. "I had to ask her where to find you, and she already tried to rebuke me once."</p><p class="p1">Lalaith smiled. "She is passionate, if nothing else. She's not afraid to push boundaries. Come, let's tell her." Lalaith pushed the door open and ran ahead, looking for her friend.</p><p class="p1">When Legolas found them, Lalaith was hugging her friend, a broad smile on her face.</p><p class="p1">"Lalaith, what is going on?" Elen was asking. Then she caught sight of Legolas and her eyes widened. Elen pushed Lalaith off of her to study her at arm's length. "You two worked things out?" she asked.</p><p class="p1">Lalaith grinned and said in a sing-song voice, "We're getting married!" She and Elen began squealing at the same time.</p><p class="p1">"When?" Elen asked excitedly.</p><p class="p1">"I don't know yet," Lalaith said. "He just asked me half an hour ago."</p><p class="p1">"The sooner the better," Legolas said, hugging Lalaith from behind and pressing a kiss to her cheek. She giggled. "I hope you're not still angry with me, Elen."</p><p class="p1">"Not if she's not," Elen said. "But later you are going to tell me everything that happened," she told Lalaith.</p><p class="p1">Lalaith smiled. "In detail."</p><p class="p1">"And you are invited to dine with us tonight in celebration," Legolas offered. "But right now, I would like to share the news with my best friend, as well..."</p><p class="p1">Elen nodded. "Go! By all means! We can talk all night, right, Lalaith?"</p><p class="p1">"Of course! I'll see you at dinner."</p><p class="p1">After that, Legolas led Lalaith to the door of Gimli's chambers.</p><p class="p1">"Wait a moment...this is the Dwarf's room," she said.</p><p class="p1">Legolas smiled. "That's right. Prince of Mirkwood, Dwarf guest in the Woodland Realm, surely you've heard about that..."</p><p class="p1">Lalaith laughed. "Of course. I'm just still getting used to the whole idea of you being Prince. I've never met a Dwarf..."</p><p class="p1">"He's a little rough around the edges, but he's a good man in spite of all that. Just don't let him know how highly I think of him, all right?"</p><p class="p1">She laughed. "Of course not."</p><p class="p1">Legolas knocked and Gimli let the pair in.</p><p class="p1">"Gimli, I'd like for you to meet Lalaith. Lalaith, this is Gimli, of late the talk of the Woodland Realm."</p><p class="p1">Gimli nodded. "So...this is the lass that's so captured your attention? It's nice to finally meet you, missy, without witnessing an argument."</p><p class="p1">Lalaith laughed. "And you as well, Master Dwarf. I hope I didn't embarrass myself too much last night."</p><p class="p1">"Not any more than was understandable," Gimli said generously.</p><p class="p1">"Gimli, we wanted to tell you right away," Legolas said. "We're getting married."</p><p class="p1">Gimli's eyes widened. "Married?"</p><p class="p1">Legolas nodded, smiling.</p><p class="p1">"Well...I...my..." Gimli stammered. "Congratulations, laddie!"</p><p class="p1">"Many thanks, my friend. I don't know exactly how long it will be yet, but I'm inviting you to stay here at least until the wedding."</p><p class="p1">"Of course, of course. Couldn't miss that, now could I?"</p><p class="p1">"Good. I was hoping you'd think so. And I hope you'll find my betrothed as wonderful as I do."</p><p class="p1">Gimli appraised Lalaith. "Well, she's not quite so beautiful as the Lady Galadriel, but I suppose she'll do."</p><p class="p1">Lalaith laughed. "I will take that as a compliment, Master Dwarf. Now, we have time on our hands, so I want you to tell me about the Glittering Caves..."</p><hr/><p class="p1">The conversation filled the remainder of the morning, as well as lunch with Thranduil. After that, Legolas and Lalaith finally had some time alone. They headed for their tree bench.</p><p class="p1">Legolas straddled the branch and leaned his back against the trunk of the tree. Lalaith sat facing the stream and leaned back against him. He wrapped his arms around her waist.</p><p class="p1">"We have a lot of planning to do, and not just the wedding," he said.</p><p class="p1">"Like what?"</p><p class="p1">"Well, knowing how Father thinks, you won't work in the kitchens any more. You and Elen can move up into the main house, and he'll probably grant Elen some kind of title so she doesn't have to work anymore, either. Then we have to inform your parents about us...do you think they'll approve, love?"</p><p class="p1">Lalaith giggled. "What possible objections could they have to me marrying a prince?"</p><p class="p1">"All right, all right. But I'm sure it will still be a shock to them."</p><p class="p1">"They'll be happy. I should tell you now, though, that I do have a lot of brothers and sisters."</p><p class="p1">"How many?"</p><p class="p1">"Three of each...and I'm right in the middle."</p><p class="p1">Legolas laughed. "That'll get interesting." He paused, then spoke softly in her ear, "How long do you want to wait before we get married?"</p><p class="p1">She smiled. "I don't. We could go right now if I had my wish."</p><p class="p1">"Father will insist on a fancy ceremony. I would like to marry you right now, but truthfully I would also like for my friends to be here."</p><p class="p1">"Speaking of which, now that I know about you being Prince, that explains a lot about your friends and all the traveling you've done. The Hobbit friends you spoke of so fondly were the Ringbearer and his relatives, weren't they?"</p><p class="p1">"Yes. Frodo and Merry and Pippin, and Frodo's gardener Sam. They'll all want to be here, and Sam will likely bring his family, and Aragorn will want to be here, too."</p><p class="p1">"Aragorn? You mean, King Elessar of Gondor? And his Queen, Arwen Undomiel?"</p><p class="p1">Legolas nodded. "Yes. Aragorn. Sometimes known as Estel to those of us who knew him from childhood."</p><p class="p1">Lalaith laughed. "So that's what it means to be Prince, you <em>can</em> abandon some formalities."</p><p class="p1">"Outside the Elven kingdoms, yes. Father prefers the old ways, though."</p><p class="p1">"Weren't you one of nine in the Fellowship?" Lalaith suddenly asked.</p><p class="p1">"Yes."</p><p class="p1">"You only named six, counting yourself. I'm assuming Gimli was one."</p><p class="p1">"Yes. We lost Boromir of Gondor in an attack of Uruk-hai--dreadful creatures, I'll spare you the details. He died nobly, defending Merry and Pippin...it's a very long story, though, one best saved for another day. The last member of the Fellowship was Gandalf the Grey, or White as he is these days...perhaps better known to you as Mithrandir. He'll be here, too."</p><p class="p1">"Mithrandir...an Istari! And to think I'll get to meet all these people."</p><p class="p1">Legolas kissed her hair. "They'll like you."</p><p class="p1">She smiled. "After we're married, can we travel right away?"</p><p class="p1">"Wherever you want to go, whenever you care to depart."</p><p class="p1">"Anywhere?" she asked.</p><p class="p1">"Anywhere."</p><p class="p1">"There are so many places...I wouldn't know what to choose."</p><p class="p1">"Well, first we either need to go to the Shire so you can see what Hobbit hospitality is like, or we could go to Minas Tirith and you can see the grandness of the White City. Then someday we can go with Gimli to the Glittering Caves. And we can visit King Eomer in Rohan, and we really ought to go to Rivendell, too..."</p><p class="p1">Lalaith laughed. "You can't make up your mind, either."</p><p class="p1">"I know. It's just...I've seen all these places, and they were each beautiful in their own way, but now I feel like I haven't really experienced them because I haven't shared them with you. Yet."</p><p class="p1">She turned in his arms and kissed his cheek. "That was beautiful."</p><p class="p1">He smiled. "You're beautiful."</p><p class="p1">They spent the remainder of the afternoon just talking, dreaming, planning. At last dinner rolled around and the pair made their way to Thranduil's dining hall. Thranduil, Gimli, and Elen were waiting.</p><p class="p1">"There is much to discuss," Thranduil said. "As pleasant as Master Gimli's portrayal of the Glittering Caves at luncheon was, it did not leave much time for plans."</p><p class="p1">Legolas nodded, seating Lalaith next to his regular chair. "I'm sorry, Father. Lalaith has never seen them and she was enjoying the description so..."</p><p class="p1">"No matter. But now we have to make decisions. Lalaith, I am certain you realize that as of this morning your serving duties were terminated?"</p><p class="p1">Lalaith nodded. "I don't mind working until you find a replacement for me, though."</p><p class="p1">"Nonsense," Thranduil said. "The servants have alread been informed and are already searching for another girl. Don't feel guilty, you've opened up a wonderful opportunity for someone else."</p><p class="p1">"Father," Legolas said. "I think it might be best if Elen did not work any more, either."</p><p class="p1">Elen looked up. "It doesn't bother me--"</p><p class="p1">"I need you to help me plan my wedding," Lalaith said. "You won't have <em>time</em> to keep working."</p><p class="p1">Thranduil nodded. "Of course. Elen, you are to assist Lalaith however she sees fit, and after the wedding you shall be one of her ladies-in-waiting."</p><p class="p1">"I get ladies-in-waiting?" Lalaith questioned, wide-eyed.</p><p class="p1">"Of course. You will, after all, be our Princess."</p><p class="p1">"Of...course..." She shook her head. "Forgive me, my lord king, but it is quite a lot to take in so suddenly."</p><p class="p1">"I understand. Now, Legolas, Master Gimli has informed me that you have invited him to stay until the wedding?"</p><p class="p1">"Of course," Legolas said.</p><p class="p1">"All right. That leads me to my next question, then. Just when will that be?"</p><p class="p1">Legolas and Lalaith turned and looked at each other. Legolas spoke for both of them. "Well, Father, as far as we're concerned, the sooner the better."</p><p class="p1">Thranduil nodded. "I suspected as much. I have put some consideration into the matter, and taking into account time to prepare and for all your guests to travel here...what do you think of three months from now, in the middle of autumn?"</p><p class="p1">Legolas had known it would be at least two months, because any less than that was not "proper". He looked at Lalaith, who nodded, shrugging. It couldn't be helped. Legolas had told her that they would never be able to talk Thranduil into less time than he originally decided.</p><p class="p1">"All right, Father. Three months. We must send word to Gondor, Rohan, Rivendell, and the Shire as soon as possible."</p><p class="p1">"I shall send forth my fastest messengers first thing in the morning," Thranduil said. "As soon as we have finished our meal I want you to make a list of all who must be notified."</p><p class="p1">"Of course."</p><p class="p1">"Now, Lalaith, what of your family?" Thranduil asked.</p><p class="p1">"If you don't mind, sire, I should like to inform them myself. They live but an hour away."</p><p class="p1">"We could ride and be there in half that time," Legolas said.</p><p class="p1">"You two can't go alone," Thranduil reminded him. "But Elen may go with you."</p><p class="p1">Elen nodded. "I'll finally get to meet your family, Lalaith, that'll be nice."</p><p class="p1">"All right, then, you three shall make that journey one week from today, and bring your family back here with you, Lalaith."</p><p class="p1">"Thank you, sire, but I would like for them to be the next people to know."</p><p class="p1">"My messengers won't reach even the Shire that quickly. You have nothing to worry about," Thranduil assured her. "Now, there is one last matter that requires our immediate attention. I suppose you'll be all right tonight, but tomorrow, Lalaith, you and Elen will move up into the main house. You two can share any suite in the western wing."</p><p class="p1">"I told you," Legolas said, smiling.</p><p class="p1">"Thank you, sire," Lalaith breathed. She had cleaned those rooms often enough that she was well aware of their beauty. "Elen, what do you think of the northernmost suite?"</p><p class="p1">Elen nodded. "That's fine." She knew what Lalaith was thinking--that was the room in the western wing closest to Legolas'.</p><p class="p1">Thranduil nodded. "All right, then. Everything is settled. Tomorrow the preparations begin in earnest."</p><hr/><p class="p1">After dinner, there were a few more precious hours that Lalaith and Legolas could spend together without verging on being improper, at least so long as they stayed in the house. They went to the library, often abandoned in the hours after dark. Legolas led Lalaith to a table near a window where the moonlight streamed in over everything, and they sat on benches across from each other.</p><p class="p1">Lalaith stretched her arms over her head and sighed. "Three months seems like such a long time, but there's so much to do, it seems like we can never get it done in three months..."</p><p class="p1">"I know. And like Father said, the preparations haven't even begun in earnest."</p><p class="p1">Lalaith smiled, leaning forward, her elbows on the table. "It'll be worth it."</p><p class="p1">Legolas leaned in as well. "Worth every minute." They shared a quick kiss. "But from the moment we rise in tomorrow morning until the moment the celebrations end on our wedding night, there won't be a moment's peace." He shook his head. "Father...Father is just..."</p><p class="p1">"Father-like?" Lalaith tried.</p><p class="p1">"Yes. Exactly."</p><p class="p1">"I know, my father will have more than his share of input. But tomorrow will bring what it will. Let's not think about it now. Let's think about when things will calm down."</p><p class="p1">Legolas raised an eyebrow.</p><p class="p1">"I think I want to see Minas Tirith first."</p><p class="p1">He smiled. "Of course. We can do that. We'll see everything together."</p><p class="p1">She rose from her spot and came around the table to sit next to him. She leaned back against him. "Everything," she repeated as she felt him wrap his arms around her waist. She closed her eyes and just took in the moment, appreciating the warm, secure feeling of being in his arms. "I love you," she whispered.</p><p class="p1">He kissed the top of her head, breathing in the sweet scent of her hair. "When I think of what I did, of how close I came to losing you..." He sighed deeply. "That would have been the worst thing that ever could have happened to me."</p><p class="p1">She placed her hand over his, tracing her finger along one of his. "Don't think of that," she said. "That's over now. We're together now."</p><p class="p1">"I love you, too," he finally said.</p><p class="p1">She smiled. "And that, love, is the only thing that matters anymore."</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>